Revelations
by lackofreason
Summary: Fred has left George. But has he really? Twincest snoggage.


Summary:Fred has left Gorge. But has he really? Twincest snoggage.  
Disclaimer: I am in to way affiliated with anyone or anything that has an rights at all to Harry Potter. Or Fred and George. Dammit.  
Warnings:There is nothing too bad here, but people will flame me anyway, cuz it's twincest. Well, you've been warned. If you persist in reading and then don't have anything better to say than "ew", I shall laugh at your foolishness. On with the show!  
  
**Revelations**  
  
I am sitting on my bed, ( _ our bed _ ), holding my head in my hands. He left me. I never thought it would happen. He kept threatening to go, but I could always lure him back with a magically cooked meal and sweet words. I thought that would be enough. Why wasn't it enough? Why!?  
  
Why did he leave? He knows I will not be able to live without him. I don't even know how to live without him. I have never had to. We have always been together, all our lives. Even in the womb, we were one. We split in two, yet we remained one. Ever since the cell that was ourselves divided, we have been trying to become one person again. We slept in the same bassinet, then in the same crib, then in the same bed. A twin bed, we called it, though it was really a double. At Hogwarts, McGonagall in her wisdom allowed us one four-poster.  
  
When we were old enough to like girls, we both realized we did not. Naturally assuming we were gay, we were surprised to discover that we didn't like boys either- well, not most boys, just each other. I remember our first kiss like it was...well, not yesterday. Yesterday was horrible and not to be confused with happy memories. Last week. I remember it like it was last week. We were twelve, just turning thirteen. Our birthday was the next morning.  
  
We were lying in bed, side by side. I was nervous, for some reason. We'd always held each other as we slept. Why should tonight be any different? But deep down I knew the answer. We were growing up. Tomorrow we would be teenagers, and teenagers ought to be able to function on their own. Ought to sleep in their own beds; ought not to be in love with their twin. These were only my thoughts, of course. I never thought of dreaming he might feel the same way, and therein lay the tension. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, to hold him and never let go. However, I knew that if I did, I might not be able to stop myself from taking it further, and the one thing I would never do was force him into anything. Therefore, we lay, not speaking, not moving, until he finally broke the silence.  
  
"So, thirteen tomorrow..." He began.  
  
"Yes?" I answered, thinking he was probably just trying to get rid of the oppressive silence.  
  
"I suppose we really ought to start sleeping in separate beds now. I mean, teenagers aren't s'posed to be as codependent as we are." Was it my imagination, or did he sound a little sad?  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Not exactly sure of what I should say.  
  
"Don't really want to, though. Do you?"  
  
Ha! I knew he didn't mean it! "No, I don't, not really."  
  
"George?" He asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Suddenly, he rolled over and pressed his lips to mine. Shocked at first, I wasn't sure how to respond. Then my mind kicked into gear. George, you idiot! Kiss him back! and so I did.  
  
After an emotion-blurred amount of time, we broke apart, panting.  
  
"You..."I stuttered, "You kissed me."  
  
"I believe 'duh' is the word I'm looking for?" Suddenly, he panicked.  
  
"You didn't like it, did you? I knew I should have waited. No, I just never should have kissed you at all. I am sorry. Can we put this behind us and just be brothers?"  
  
"No, Fred," I told him. "I don't want to be your brother."  
  
At his stunned expression, I took pity. "I want to be more. I want to be everything." I leaned closer and captured his lips again.  
  
Now he has left; I am still not sure why. Wait. What is that? Oh, it is just my kneazle ( _ our kneazle _ ) coming in the door.  
  
"Hey, Erish, how ya doing?" Even though he obviously understands me, as smart a kneazles are, they can't talk back. So naturally, I am surprised when he points a paw at the door.  
  
"Fred!" Why is he here!? Not that I am even thinking about complaining, but I thought he left me! "What are you doing here?"  
  
"George, I told you. I just needed to pick up a few things from the store. It's not like I was leaving you forever."  
  
Now, I am so embarrassed, and so relieved, that I have to kiss him.  
  
Fin


End file.
